


哈姆雷特有爸爸

by animas



Category: nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animas/pseuds/animas
Summary: 感谢观看！





	哈姆雷特有爸爸

  
01

黄仁俊在英国的一个多月时间里，有一半的时间消磨在了大英博物馆。在这里即使人来人往，他也能独自穿行，沉淀下来观察每一份旧物上的纹路。他生性慢热，还没交到相熟的朋友，之前有跟同一个城市的留学生吃过饭，他们都知道黄仁俊这号人。跃跃欲试地想得到一些豪门八卦，可黄仁俊始终挂着谦和又疏离的笑，他们倒无从开口。  
  
这些人对黄仁俊的评价是内外不符，外表是漂亮男生那一挂，和一群花枝招展的女生坐在一起也闪闪发光。内心防御机制过强，不太愿意和人交流，足够老成。  
后来他们又回过头来想，要是有人的人生能够像黄仁俊那般波澜起伏，再沉默怪异的性格也说得通。  
  
本市人都知道黄仁俊的别名叫“哈姆雷特”。  
天底下就是有这么巧的事情，他十岁的时候爸爸出车祸死了，当时铺天盖地都是他爸爸去世的新闻，他躲在房间里不敢出来，哭了两天。  
等这条消息就快要平息下去的时候，更大的新闻出现了，他亲妈要和亲叔叔结婚的消息。  
不过一个月前后的时间，黄仁俊的世界被翻转又翻转。  
当时的媒体除了用红彤彤的字体给这段不伦不类的婚礼安上“叔嫂恋”的头衔，也顺带着给黄仁俊取了个“哈姆雷特”的别名。  
媒体嘲笑人的功力总是很带劲的。  
  
他自己也想着再没人比他更适合这个称呼了。疑似被谋杀的父亲，迅速背叛亡夫的母亲，以及取得黄家最大权利的叔叔。  
他没有像哈姆雷特一样选择复仇，他死去的爸爸好像毫无怨念，不肯托梦要求儿子为自己报仇。事实上黄仁俊只梦到过爸爸一次，他那么英俊温柔，摸着黄仁俊的头告诫他要好好长大，做人要善良，要保护妈妈。  
  
他恨他妈，恨她背叛爸爸也背叛自己，但骨血里却时刻叫嚣着对突然失落的母爱的渴望。  
黄仁俊觉得自己像个变态。  
每次他妈用足够温情的眼神看着他，往常一样叫他宝贝。他的血液都要沸腾了，向上咕噜咕噜冒着热气，将脸颊和脖子烧得通红。  
一碰他的时候他就更受不了了，明明以前他最爱贴在这个人身边，这一刻整个人却反射性地跳开，然后看着他妈妈露出伤感的眼神，他又爽又愧疚，到最后只能低下头看地板。  
按捺着汹涌的爱意去恨一个人，黄仁俊注定要变成一个小怪兽。  
他原来是世界上最快乐的小男孩，痛痛快快地表达爱意，也用湿漉漉的眼神期盼宠爱，一转眼他就要收起天真，时刻面对这些最熟悉的陌生人。  
  
从那时候起他就计划着怎么逃离原来的世界。  
只是李帝努出现了，哈姆雷特的逃离计划书好像永远失去了截稿日。  
  
黄仁俊想起李帝努的时候觉得有些孤单，特别是在这样的一个晚上。街上寥寥无几几个行人，环境的改变使得黄仁俊的空虚感更甚。  
他一直都是害怕一个人的，他爸将那个爱撒娇和黏人的小孩带走以后，只剩了一个逞强嘴硬的坚硬躯壳，李帝努能将他融化，可惜他不在。  
  
是你自己要逃的，黄仁俊想。  
在坐上飞往伦敦的航班时，黄仁俊有过李帝努会不会强行将他掳回去的想法，很明显李帝努没有，他故作轻松地叹了一口气，压下那些别扭的失落。  
  
黄仁俊回到公寓后开了暖气，换上贴身的短袖。像模像样地给自己泡了杯热咖啡，打开电脑开始复习今天老师讲的没听懂的地方。他原本很专心，也有一种受到知识熏陶的快乐。新闻弹窗蹦出来的时候他还被吓了一跳，人的感官敏锐得超出黄仁俊的想象，在弹窗收回去之前他已经扫完了一个大标题，同时身上被刺激出了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“李氏集团继承人李帝努近期将择日订婚。”  
女方的名字被挂在了副标题上，无关痛痒，反正大家都知道是谁。  
  
  
02  
黄仁俊16岁生日的时候黄家给他办了一次很大的生日会，他被带着和各位三姑六姨敬酒，本来喝的是气泡水，柠檬味的泡腾片放进纯净水里跟香槟没什么两样，他喝完两杯涨得直打嗝，后面觉得没意思，拿真正的香槟灌。  
  
他那时候还不知道醉酒的滋味，只知道自己不开心，不想跟人说话。还打扮得像个橱窗里的玩具，比他年长的人都要捏捏他的脸，夸他多好看。黄仁俊心里万分不爽，这种照照镜子就能知道的事情，还要你们说？  
  
香槟还不到两杯，他就迷迷蒙蒙地坐在沙发上像是要睡着的样子。  
说是他的生日会，少了他也没什么不同，他迷迷糊糊地想。想了一会儿觉得尿意上来要上厕所，扶着一路的桌子椅子去找洗手间。  
走到门口时他突然觉得自己被挤着了，于是侧开半个身子，这才发现有人跟他一起进门，两个人过不去。那人比他高半个头，脸依稀很是好看。  
  
“我要尿尿，我先吧？”黄仁俊意识不清楚，这会儿什么都敢说。  
“我今天生日，你让让我。”  
那人往后退了半步，黄仁俊先进去了。  
尿完黄仁俊依然是坐在马桶上，打算着能不能等外头完事儿了再出去，要不他宁愿今晚躲这儿不出去。  
  
“咚咚咚”  
门被敲了，他不想理，难道这么大个洗手间没有别的马桶了吗？非要来抢位子。  
可外面的敲门声一直雷打不动保持着节奏，闹得黄仁俊头大。  
黄仁俊站起来开了门，又不打算出去。  
“你要上厕所吗，你来，我不看你。这位子是我的。”  
说完觉得人有些面熟，不就是进门抢道的那位朋友，他咋咋舌觉得这人没用，半天没占到坑。还不太爱说话，一句话都不说就直接进来锁门了。  
  
“我上过了。”比他高一个头的人说。  
“啊？”黄仁俊抓抓自己的脖子。  
“你准备一直待在这儿？”  
“是啊，外面都是人。”他问了黄仁俊就答了。  
“诶？我妈呢？你见到我妈了吗？”  
黄仁俊把手从脖子上放下来，皮肤上留下几道红痕。  
“我想找我妈。”  
“今天我生日，你说她为什么不给我唱生日快乐歌？”  
“肯定跟别人在一块儿呢，你知不知道她都多久没见到我了，我住学校去那么久，她都没给我打过电话。”  
黄仁俊自说自话，说着说着眼泪就下来了，倘若用“流”这个动词来形容他的眼泪恐怕不够，得用“砸”，带着怨怼和发泄，他当真是一夜之间就被遗弃了，谁也不要他，这里的华灯和宴席，根本不是为他而设，没有一个人带着真心来祝福他。  
  
李帝努就这么看着他哭。  
他对黄家的事情早有耳闻，对这位小哈姆雷特也抱有同情。他只是没有想到，这个小孩儿，会这么......这么可爱。  
黄仁俊直接戳在了李帝努萌点的红心上，在不知情的情况下射出了一个满分的成绩。  
李帝努早些年留学国外，很是见过一些漂亮男孩。但他的审美始终和食性一样，偏爱东方特色。黄仁俊娇小漂亮，喝过酒的还挂着婴儿肥的脸红彤彤的，眼睛也冒水汽，像挂在门上的福娃，和一开始李帝努对他的印象还不大一样。  
  
宴会前段黄仁俊还清醒时，像无数个倒霉小孩一样被迫上台表演了节目，他很煞风景地拉了一首《梁祝》，加上他消极怠工，整个生日宴会仿佛奔丧现场。  
李帝努站在最前排，看着前方的人连眼睛都不屑抬起，整个人散发着颓丧的气息，一圈又一圈的人将他围住。李帝努想《Stain Birds》这首曲子可能会更适合他一些，一只精致的，娇贵的，渴望出逃的笼中鸟。  
他的视线像蛛网一般黏着黄仁俊，跟着人家去厕所，还把人堵在厕所里，看人哭，他自己也想不通，只知道自己那颗沉寂了很久，每天按部就班工作的心脏，开始有些兴奋地跳动了起来。  
  
黄仁俊呜呜咽咽地哭。脸蛋不自觉就靠到李帝努的手上，眨眨眼睛眼泪就汇到掌心里。李帝努凑过去，不嫌弃地跟他一起坐到马桶上。  
“我给你唱生日快乐歌？”  
“不......不要，我就要我妈给我唱。你去......去把她喊来。”黄仁俊依然还是断断续续地哭，他此刻仿佛是一个梦游者，沉浸在自己的世界里，李帝努只是一个恰时出现的对话人。  
  
李帝努怀疑黄仁俊有潜在的恋母情结。  
“可这里是男厕。”他顺着人的背说。“叫你妈妈来，是不是不太好？”  
黄仁俊终于肯抬头看他一眼，然而又迅速低下头去哭。  
“那我爸呢？我爸怎么也不能来？”黄仁俊这是醉的厉害了，清醒的时候他从来不敢提他爸。  
李帝努一时无语，他不知道怎么回答。  
平时一个话挺少的人被拉着说了这么多已是难得，说些哄人的话他更是不会。  
“我爸呢？”偏偏黄仁俊还抬头看他，用那种期盼的眼神。  
  
李帝努张了张口，准备安慰他你爸爸他一直都在的。  
话还没说出口，黄仁俊就抬起一条腿，压住他平放着的大腿根，亲密地凑过来环住他的腰，将脸埋在他的胸口蹭蹭，意识不清地喊了一声“爸爸”。  
  
  
03  
原来出逃并不那么容易，黄仁俊的电脑还与原来的世界连接，手机也是。  
“Daddy”  
这是他给李帝努的备注。  
此时他的手指围绕着这几个字母打转，最终下定决心似的按下去，拨通电话。  
手机提示声嘟嘟地响起来。  
现在是李帝努最忙的时候，黄仁俊想，他拨的是私人电话，不一定随时带在身边，要不算了吧。他握住电话的手指发白，似乎用了很大的力气才坚持住这个姿势。  
“呲——”对面突然传来一阵电流交错的声音，是通话被接起的信号。  
  
黄仁俊用力抿住嘴唇，象征着甜美的酒窝此刻也遭受感染，透出极度紧绷的意味。  
“黄仁俊。”李帝努的声音穿过遥远的时空而来，在黄仁俊耳边刮起小小风暴，他的每一颗毛孔都张开了，皮肤上每一簇细小的绒毛都竖立起来严阵以待，他快要哭了。  
“说话。”信号好像不好，李帝努的声音夹杂着电流，加重了失真感。  
黄仁俊想问他你是不是也不要我了，想对他撒个娇，试试看事情还没有回转的余地。  
  
“祝你订婚愉快。”黄仁俊抽掉手机，不管对面有无回应，自顾自地，手忙脚乱地关掉了手机。手机完全黑下去的时候他抬手抹了抹眼泪。  
他完蛋了，他内心的小怪兽又跑出来作祟了。  
李帝努这下真的要去订婚了。  
  
  
  
04  
李帝努将手机重重抡向墙壁，硬物反弹回一段距离，砸在黑色的置物架上，动弹了几下扑往地面，散落下一些破烂的物件。  
助理匆忙推开门，见李帝努背着他站在窗前，直挺着腰背，西装外套被绷出一个凸出的弧度，稍稍偏过来的侧脸散发着暴怒之气，下颌被咬紧颤动。加上墙上的凹陷和散落一地的手机碎片，助理缩在门缝里不敢进来。  
“李.....李总，这些......要收拾掉吗？”  
  
李帝努转身将领带拉开，重重地喘了口气。  
“下班之前来收。”  
“看看行程，抽个时间我飞一趟伦敦。”  
  
  
05  
黄仁俊穿着一套毛茸茸睡衣席地而坐，袜子松松垮垮地套在脚上，手里握着游戏手柄，没空理会厨房的响动。  
李楷灿踢他一脚的时候他转头对着人笑，前者一张开口想骂他的嘴闭上了。  
他歪歪嘴也对黄仁俊笑了一下。  
“水烧开了，你倒是一点没听到？”  
黄仁俊点点头，又摇摇头。  
“你帮我去看一下好不好？”  
李楷灿认命地去了，合着他老远从浪漫之都巴黎打飞的过来，就是给这位祖宗端茶送水的。  
  
“我们吃什么味道的泡面啊？有好多呢。”  
“我要吃海鲜味的，你别跟我抢！”李楷灿麻利地关掉电源，冲出来环住地上里两大袋零食，率先拿出蓝色包装盒的杯面。  
“我才不跟你抢呢，我要吃辣的，麻辣香锅味的就不错。”黄仁俊正好游戏结束，站起来拍拍屁股。“我帮你泡啊？楷灿尼？”  
“去吧，我的小奴隶！”李楷灿接力，也拍了拍黄仁俊的屁股，顺带抢走了他已经坐暖了的地板。  
  
李楷灿觉得这间公寓未免也太过冷清了，除了该有的家具，其他的一件也不多。又空又静的，他怪不习惯的，扯着腰将远处的遥控器扒拉过来，顺手就开了，电视开着有点声音还让他好受点。  
  
过了一会儿黄仁俊端着两碗面从厨房出来，两只秀气的手快要把不住碗沿。  
“你还换了家里的碗呢？穷讲究的。”  
黄仁俊把两个装着面的高级瓷碗递过去，呼呼对着自己手吹气。  
“比想象中烫呢。”  
“你看，是不是有点像样了，像我煮的。”  
李楷灿又歪着嘴笑了。  
“我说，再像样的泡面也只是泡面啊。”  
黄仁俊把mini木桌搬过来坐在他对面。  
“其他的我也不会做啊。”  
“你还真打算窝在这里吃泡面啊？”李楷灿叹了一口气，他看到消息之后可是立马飞到这位好朋友身边来，生怕他想不开，怕他一个人悄悄流泪。  
现在看来想不开的可能是他自己。  
“不然呢？我好不容易去中国超市买的，为了招待你。”  
“喝汽水吗？帮你拿一瓶雪碧？”黄仁俊没吃两口，放下筷子去拿东西。  
“喝什么雪碧？你还喝得下雪碧？”  
“帮我拿可乐谢谢。”李楷灿抬手招呼道。  
  
黄仁俊慢悠悠夹着两罐汽水走过来，递给李楷灿之后拿过遥控器搜索了什么。  
那条新闻跳出来，还配上了当事人的照片。  
黄仁俊站在原地像发呆一样，愣愣地盯着屏幕。  
“你都这样了别告诉我心里没点想法？”  
黄仁俊从自己的世界里苏醒过来，依然慢悠悠地坐下。  
“其实他之前都跟我说过了。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我不可能不让他结婚啊，不结婚他娶我啊？”黄仁俊虚无地笑了两声，拿起筷子继续吃面了。  
李楷灿忍不住要骂脏话，但是到了嘴边又说不出来什么，面对黄仁俊他总是欲言又止，每次都能把自己憋死。  
看着黄仁俊那个样儿，他一转身不得不变成老妈子。  
“跟你也不是不行啊，你家底厚，人好看，人品也行，怎么就不能跟你结婚了。”  
“你自己想想啊，这事儿你不找他说清楚，以后后悔了可怎么办，这种大家族订了婚就难退了，你怎么想的啊？”  
  
“我给他打过电话了。”黄仁俊吃得很大口，鼻尖上冒出几滴秀气的汗来。  
“说清楚了吗说清楚了吗？”李楷灿一阵莫名激动，等不及要知道答案。  
“李楷灿，我是不是真的很怪？”黄仁俊往嘴里扒着面，辣油浮在他嘴唇上，抬眼上来时眼睛里突兀地冒出了些水汽。  
李楷灿本来想说是啊，十包怪味豆都没你怪。  
“哪有啊…？没有啦。”  
“我跟李帝努说，祝你订婚快乐。”黄仁俊倒着抽了一口气，不知道是被辣到还是怎么样，他抽出一张纸去擦嘴，却没意识到到眼睛里掉出来的眼泪。  
李楷灿心头一凉，脸上不好表现出来，只能去擦黄仁俊的眼泪。  
黄仁俊太累了，就算他说出这种话李楷灿也没有办法怪他不争气，脆弱的人总是喜欢用恶毒的话来武装自己，就算别人看不出黄仁俊的伪装，李楷灿不能。  
  
五岁的躺在病床上的李楷灿收到一只没嘴河马，护士小姐笑着说你的朋友还在外面，他让我先把这个给你。  
小黄仁俊背着书包一路蹦跶进来，自来熟地去摸他扎着针的手。  
“老师说你生病了，我来看看你。”  
“你痛不痛啊？”  
那时候李楷灿还很害羞，抿着嘴摇了摇头，对这位平常并不相熟的同学还放不开。  
“我把陪我睡觉的娃娃送给你，希望你早点康复。”  
忙到满世界飞的家长都不知道李楷灿生病的消息，还很小的黄仁俊自己注意到班上有个座位已经空了两天，他去问了老师，才知道李楷灿的消息。  
黄仁俊他敏感，善良，也天真。  
  
李楷灿像当时黄仁俊安慰他那样，摸摸他垂下去的脑袋，  
“会好的。”  
“他会知道你真正想说的话。”  
  
“是吗？”黄仁俊对他扯出一个寡淡的笑，对自己和李帝努信心全无。  
“他要是真的喜欢你，怎么会听不出来这是气话。”  
“人家精明得很，就你傻乎乎在这儿哭。”  
  
  
06  
事实上精明的李帝努被黄仁俊气到爆炸，他好不容易挤出些时间来，在长途飞行上就浪费过半。  
他捏了捏眉心，高强度的工作和缺失的睡眠让他头痛欲裂。他自诩控制力强大，毕竟他在黄仁俊消失在他身边的一个月内，都强忍住了去看他的冲动。  
  
他无心找虐，也想好好休息一阵，只是黄仁俊用幼稚的便签纸留下一句大言不惭的话：“我有了自己热爱的东西，请你尊重我让我自己成长。”  
什么叫真正的热爱？什么叫尊重他？  
简直狗屁不通，欺人太甚。  
  
李帝努自认为是一名优质恋人，给予黄仁俊全部的爱意，将他视为未来的另一半。早就知道他不想永远呆在原地，打算一步一步送他走上更好的道路。他已经联系好两位退休教授，让黄仁俊在学校里接受专业经济管理的同时，也学自己喜欢的东西。黄家怎么说都有他一份，李帝努想得面面俱到，只对黄仁俊太过信任，原来人早已经暗地里申请了学校，临门一脚才通知他一声。  
  
李帝努唯一觉得对不住黄仁俊的地方就是所谓的另一半，他办事效率极高，从不允许拖泥带水，只有这件事已经很长久地挂起“处理中”的红牌。他将这件事当做情感问题来处置，多次向家族表明他未来的伴侣只会是和自己相爱的人，那帮老东西却不知是想不开还是想得太开，包办婚姻，又劝他结婚后可以随便来，简直荒谬，无法沟通。  
  
他划开手机，桌面是黄仁俊抱着没嘴河马睡着的样子，床头暖黄的灯笼罩在他的脸上和头发上，说是天使在沉睡也并不过分。  
李帝努打开网络，手机自动调整到英国时间，快到了。  
  
07  
  
黄仁俊坐上从机场回来的车，他刚把李楷灿送走。  
晚上不是很冷，但司机还是贴心地开了暖气，熏得他全身都热热的，下车接触到空气觉得比上车前冷一些。  
他顺道去超市买了些零食，后面几天没有课，想窝在家里不出门。  
  
黄仁俊提着塑料袋，手里还拿着一个老板自己家煮的红薯。  
他的双手捧着这个热物，眼前升起袅袅的烟雾。  
离公寓在只有几十步时，黄仁俊慢慢停下了，他有一种怪异的直觉，有种家里遭小偷了的紧张感。警惕着慢慢往那边挪动，终于在门口瞧见了个黑色人影。  
  
李帝努已经在门口站了接近两个钟，断断续续抽完了四根烟。他心里既责怪黄仁俊都几点了还不知道回家，一边担心这边的治安是否安全。  
好在他盯得紧，老远就望见了回来的黄仁俊，走路没个正行，磨磨蹭蹭摇摇晃晃的，手里不知道在吃什么还不看路。  
黄仁俊走过来还没站稳的时候他就忍不住了。  
“你跑到这儿来吃红薯？”语气如同责问你怎么这么不争气的大家长。  
  
黄仁俊转身就走，可惜提着个挺重的袋子，根本走不快。李帝努没费多大力气就追上了，装着零食的袋子掉到地上，散开一地的零食，李帝努看了更来气。  
“你过的到底是什么日子？”  
“有必要吗黄仁俊？”  
  
“关你什么事啊？”黄仁俊挣脱他的钳制，红薯也被他甩到地上。“你凭什么管我啊？”  
李帝努将他拦腰抱住，花了很大力气才将反驳的话忍住。  
“小祖宗，你不能就这么不负责任地跑掉。”  
“你不是说你想好好成长吗？我们用成年人的方式谈一谈。”  
  
  
08  
李帝努坐在黄仁俊的正前方。  
黄仁俊看见李帝努刚刚脱下的大衣外套下的西装，看他一尘不染的皮鞋。再看看自己的卡通袜子，滑稽得要死。  
  
“你要不要离我近一点？”李帝努向他伸出手。  
黄仁俊两只手攥在一起摩挲，摇摇头。  
“为什么要用这种方式离开？”  
“我怕你不让我走。”黄仁俊仰起头看他，又想起他走的那天，李帝努可能知道却不来拦他的事情，瞬间又没那么有底气了。  
  
“我什么时候阻拦过你？”李帝努皱起眉头问。  
黄仁俊看他的表情就知道他什么都没有察觉到。  
“你是我什么人啊李帝努？”  
可能是最亲近的人，李帝努想，黄仁俊十六岁以后的人生，每一件都和他相关。他喜欢的衣服品牌和款式，喜欢的餐厅和甜点，知道他什么表情是开心什么表情是不高兴。  
所以在给出答案之后，李帝努立即就从黄仁俊的表情中判断出这不是最优解。  
  
“我是想要离你近一点，李帝努。”黄仁俊烦躁地撸了一把自己的头发，“从内心上更靠近你一些。”  
“你给不出答案很正常，也许这就是你的生活方式，习惯了做我生活上的全职爸爸和兼职男友，然后在我成年之后顺理成章地找个后妈。”  
“我不想再跟你玩养成游戏了李帝努。”  
  
李帝努迟迟没有回应，他皱着眉头思考黄仁俊的话，每一句话都不对，每一句话都不完全错误。他从有自我意识开始，就是个极端自律又自我的人，完完全全将黄仁俊纳入自己的生活后，有时会用同等严格的标准来要求他。  
比如说学习成绩必须要达到前百分之几，平时不能多吃零食，即使在学校也要吃他订的饭菜，插手他穿衣的多少，除了特殊时间规定他几点起床。  
  
他想起黄仁俊之前很喜欢抱着他喊“Daddy”，这是他们在床上发明出来的亲密昵称，第一次时黄仁俊很紧张，抓着他的手不让进，好不容易哄软了放松了。黄仁俊轻飘飘的一句“Ddaddy你轻一点”就要了李帝努的命。  
不知道什么时候开始黄仁俊就不叫了，每次李帝努哄他也嫌人烦，闭口不说。相比于两人关系走向了一种怪圈的结果，李帝努更乐意将其视为黄仁俊青春期的影响。  
  
“我只有一个爸爸，虽然他已经死了，但你也不必对他的工作这么执着。”黄仁俊继续说。  
李帝努无意冒犯，却还是想起了一句话:活人是永远争不过死人的。  
他在无意中做全了那位黄先生的工作，黄仁俊却更加不愉快了。这种身份错位下的微妙关系，让黄仁俊无时无刻不在透过他看到另一个人的影子。  
  
“我以为你需要这样的关怀。”  
“如果你不需要的话，我可以换一种方式对你好。”  
  
黄仁俊抬起头用清亮的眼神看他。  
“我只需要你爱我。”  
“就现在。”  
  
  
09  
黄仁俊此刻像一株任意生长的藤蔓，他的腿盘在李帝努腰间，手在李帝努的肩背处留恋。  
他们的嘴唇急切地贴在一起，相互渴求。  
黄仁俊渐渐用了力，用牙齿去磨那块被他擒获的软肉，李帝努任他作乱，搂着人往床边带。两人一起倒下的时候，那张临时买的小床发出一声不堪重负的咿呀。  
  
同时笑出声，黄仁俊开始后悔为什么不买那张看起来牢固点的床，起码现在不会这么尴尬。“你轻点？’’  
李帝努不回答，用含笑的眼睛望他。  
  
“这里隔音也不好。”  
“我说真的，我晚上听到过有人咳嗽。”  
  
李帝努真的很听他的话，将人翻转过去，伏在他身上轻柔又稳重地一次次没入。黄仁俊的手被他抓住紧扣。  
“我要是不来，你是不是真不跟我联系了？”  
“不，你订婚当天我会送口棺材到场的。”黄仁俊皱着眉头承受撞击，嘴角却是笑着的，脑子里似乎已经有了想象的画面。  
李帝努扣着他的腰将他翻转过来，性器在体内搅动一圈，黄仁俊发出一声舒爽的呻吟，他脸上带着狡猾又艳情的笑，双腿缠上精瘦的腰，喘息地问李帝努这个主意怎么样。  
李帝努支起身子，将性器退出，掐着人的腰又整根插了进去。  
黄仁俊立即就急促喘息起来，小床随着凶猛的节奏发出咯吱咯吱的细小响动。  
“我不会不来找你的。”李帝努就着姿势俯下身吻他，手指翻开他额头上被氲湿的头发。  
黄仁俊抬手抓住他，纤细的手指滑入李帝努的指缝间。  
  
两个人睡在这张单人床上实在逼仄，黄仁俊被抱得全身出了一层细密的汗，李帝努和他面贴着面，呼吸间全是热气。  
黄仁俊看了看窗外，已经有些光亮。他体内的东西还没清理出来，黄仁俊动了动，将横在他腰间的手拨下来。  
李帝努像是从来没有睡熟，一些小小的动作都在他的意识里流动，他没醒，却摁住了人。黄仁俊看见他皱着眉头睁开眼睛。  
“干什么去？”  
黄仁俊笑着摸了一下他的眉头。  
“洗澡。”  
“几点了？”李帝努也撑着身子坐起来了，不像黄仁俊，其实已经暗地里赖了很久的床。“对不起，我帮你洗。”  
“天要亮了。”黄仁俊看他的脸，刚见面的时候还没发觉，匆匆入睡了几个小时之后的李帝努疲态更显，睫毛黏在下眼睑打不开，声音也沙哑。黄仁俊有些懊恼缠着人做了两回这件事。  
“不要，我放水帮你泡澡好不好？”  
李帝努牵他的手，放在掌心里揉捏了几下，最终点了点头。  
  
  
10  
李帝努舒展地坐在浴缸里泡澡，黄仁俊裹着浴袍给他按摩头皮。  
“我怎么觉得你突然老了十岁。”  
这话刺激到了李帝努，他匆忙拉下镜子观察自己的脸，又转向背面的放大镜，确认自己眼角有没有皱纹。  
“没有吧？”他迟疑地看向黄仁俊。  
  
“我是说你不要装老成，天天不是皱眉头就是垮着脸。其实你也很年轻不是？”  
这话说得没良心了，李帝努在他身边的时候永远是趋于温和的，只是黄仁俊可能真的是叛逆期迟来，像小孩儿一样榨取掉李帝努的精力和关心，让他的身心都围着自己打转，哪有空看自己的表情是什么样。  
  
李帝努含糊地嗯嗯两声，他原来一直这幅样子，都习惯了。  
  
“所以你到底什么时候跟我后妈订婚?”  
真他妈会挑时间真他妈会闹腾，李帝努偷偷在心里腹诽，按压住想咬咬那张机灵的小嘴的冲动。  
“今天吧？”  
“什么叫吧？’  
“今天。”  
  
黄仁俊当即就甩手不干了，将手上的水汽全都抹到李帝努脸上。  
“那你收拾收拾赶紧回去吧，还来得及。”  
李帝努叹了一口气，从浴缸里站起来，黄仁俊转身去洗手台拿纸巾擦手，下一秒就被搂住了。“穿衣服，别耍流氓啊。”  
李帝努在他颈侧亲了一口，想说些什么却又不知道怎么开口。  
  
“确实是要回去的。”  
“你得跟我一起。”  
黄仁俊当他在说笑话。  
“我回去干什么呀？你真想要口棺材？”  
  
“你妈妈怀孕了。”  
  
黄仁俊沉默地挣脱李帝努的怀抱，转身往外走，门被甩得哐当一声巨响，客厅传来摔东西的声音。  
  
  
11  
国内还是比外头冷一些，黄仁俊在里面多加了件外套，坐上车又觉得热，就又脱了下来，他动作毛毛躁躁的，像只焦虑的猫咪。  
黄仁俊一直不说话，就看着车外的风景发呆。李帝努握了握他的手表示他在。  
  
“你说黄家现在是什么样子啊？”黄仁俊反手也握住他的，像在汲取力量。  
“一切安好。”李帝努回答，他没多久之前还见过黄家老二，黄仁俊他叔叔。那个男人眉眼间的厉色消减下不少，言谈间也多了笑意，想来是因为家里面那位，也因为他们即将出生的的小孩。  
李帝努也为黄仁俊感到不公，他着手查过黄仁俊爸爸的车祸，几乎没有他杀的可能。因此无论怎么讲，黄家这桩夺嫂门暂时只能搁浅于伦理纠缠。  
“几个月了？”黄仁俊才知道在他走之前就有了，只是他妈隐瞒得好，谁都没说，拖到显形了才被看出来。  
“四个多月。”李帝努看着他的侧脸。“它还很小。”  
  
黄仁俊不想听他多说这些，将车窗按下来一些。  
“要是知道你回来看她，她大概会很高兴。”  
“我是回来诅咒她的。”  
李帝努将他的手握得更紧。  
“你是全世界最好的小孩，黄仁俊是世界上最好的小孩，谁都无法改变。”  
  
黄仁俊想起以前自己还在住校的时候，周末大家都回家了，就剩他一个。  
那个傍晚风雨欲来，学校提前发布了蓝色警告，他站在阳台上看对面被吹得乱七八糟的绿植，突然想大声尖叫。  
这个世界要是被大风吹散就好了，那样每个人就都像他一样伶仃，无家可归。他妈妈会想起来她有个儿子没回家吗？  
黄仁俊的头发被吹得蒙住眼睛，他只微微张了嘴，还不敢发出什么大胆的声音来，那大风便趁虚而入倒灌了他一口气，他不可控制地往后退了一步，随即便发起楞了。  
胸口诡异地被填满，他又一次安静地说不出话来了。  
  
他想李帝努就是那股塞满他胸口的怪风，虽然方式别扭，冒着随时要窒息死去的风险。李帝努将他缩在龟壳里的脑袋用美好和关怀引诱出来，稳住了他一颗不断躁动的心和随时能翻涌出酸水的五脏六腑。让他重新拥抱温暖，知道自己还在被人疼爱。  
  
“我妈会像你一样爱我吗？”这句话他大概是想亲口站到人面前亲自问的，可最后还是失掉了勇气。  
“会，她一直都很爱你。”  
“她只是跟你一样害怕。”  
  
黄家在这片别墅区的后段，不太高调。  
李帝努牵着黄仁俊下车，门口有人迎上来。  
“少爷，您回来了。”  
管家见到黄仁俊不能说是不吃惊的，只是他那张脸不露声色惯了，永远是一张笑脸。  
黄仁俊点点头，悄悄拉住李帝努的袖口。  
  
进入大厅的时候他妈妈杨女士正撑着头在沙发上睡着了。听见有人进来的声响，她显得很疲惫地睁开了眼。  
盯着黄仁俊看了好一会儿，她才愣道，“仁俊？”  
  
黄仁俊稍微走近了点，没有作声。  
李帝努也跟着他挪了两步，面上挂着很有分寸的微笑。杨女士见黄仁俊不说话，慌张着先去招呼客人。  
“李先生。”  
“你们坐。”  
李帝努对她笑了一下，拉着黄仁俊坐下。黄仁俊觉得这里的沙发烫屁股似的，迟迟不肯落座。  
“仁俊，你来妈妈这里好吗？”  
杨女士犹豫地对黄仁俊伸出了手，黄仁俊条件反射地想去拉，手抬起来的一瞬间黄仁俊也呆了，用了力气才放下来，将它贴在大腿上，沉闷地走过去。  
杨女士的眼神中失落明显，但黄仁俊肯坐到她身边来，她已经是心满意足了。  
  
管家端着茶上来，三人去接。  
杨女士捧着杯子悄悄打量黄仁俊，好像有很多话要说似的。  
“你在那边公寓还住的习惯？”  
“恩。”黄仁俊应了一声，手上的茶抿了一口喝，想先放在桌子上。李帝努知道他不爱喝这些涩口的茶，顺手接过，放在自己手边。  
“有没有什么想吃的东西？我让厨房给你做。”她瞧着黄仁俊像是瘦了很多的样子。  
  
“谢谢，我没什么想吃的。”黄仁俊不冷不热，他垂着眼睛，从坐下来起就没有正眼看过杨女士，他盘了盘手。  
“最近有不舒服吗？”  
杨女士哽了哽喉头，强装镇定。  
“还好呢，但是比起你那会儿还是要辛苦些，你很乖。”  
自己那时候是什么样子他是不知道的，他现在却知道，他妈妈肚子里那个新来的，折腾得人脸色发白，眼下乌青。想来是晚上总也睡不好，在家她没有化妆，那种疲态一下就显现出来了，眼神却还殷勤热切地瞧着他。  
黄仁俊想起杨女士以前总是笑，脸颊多肉，像颗果肉丰润的水蜜桃，李帝努说过自己神韵很像她。  
她原先也是没受过苦的，黄仁俊突然有些于心不忍。  
“你好好照顾身体。”他终于看他妈妈，杨女士眼神闪烁，很开心地笑了。  
  
“妈妈，他出生之后你会感觉幸福吗？”  
杨女士呆了一下，没有说话，端着茶杯的手明显在颤抖，没有预料到黄仁俊会问这样的问题。李帝努伸手压压她的手腕，将快要滑落的杯具接走。  
黄仁俊兀自笑了一下。  
“妈妈，祝贺你。”  
杨女士僵硬地扯起嘴角笑了一下，笑着笑着就流出眼泪。  
“祝贺……”她红着眼睛，情绪很快就没控制住。  
“对不起仁俊，我也一直在纠结，纠结要不要他。”  
“我感觉对不住你，也知道你会更不愿意见我。”  
“但他来了，我狠不下心让他走。”  
”哪个妈妈不爱自己的小孩，你是我的心肝，已经不愿意理我了，我不能再做错事了......“  
  
杨女士哭得很狼狈，黄仁俊从来没有见她哭成这样，即使是在爸爸的葬礼上，她的眼泪也是很有节制的，充满美感地一颗颗掉落。  
此刻黄仁俊看见她的眼泪像是春季洪讯，流过她河床一样无力的脸，悬在她断崖一般的下颌处，最后直直坠下去。  
  
“妈。”黄仁俊伸手去擦她的眼泪，殊不知自己也哭得汹涌。  
“我还没有能力好好面对你，但是你有资格拥有新的人生了。”  
“如果他能让你开心，我也开心。”  
  
杨女士不敢奢求黄仁俊现在就重新回到她的身边来，转头去看李帝努。  
“谢谢你，李先生，一直陪在我儿子身边。”  
  
李帝努沉重地点点头，然后去看哭得可怜的黄仁俊。他原先已经预想过现在的局面，可能会是剑拔弩张的，可能会是沉默尴尬的，他没想到黄仁俊已经独自释怀了很多，终于愿意在这个人面前表现些真实的情绪来。  
他挪过去拍拍黄仁俊的背，黄仁俊立马就虚弱地倒过来靠在他肩上，他哭得很压抑，还有一半情感留在身体里，耗费着身体的能量。  
“黄夫人，你保重身体。”  
旁边的管家迎上来托住杨女士的身子，以免她晕过去。  
“我先带仁俊走，你们这样无法对话，也伤身，下次仁俊再来看你。”  
  
黄仁俊被他搂着站起来，不知道下次到底是什么时候，杨女士也知道这下一次遥遥无期，她叫黄仁俊等一等，说要上楼去拿个东西。  
管家说替她拿就好了，杨女士摇头不肯，说除了她没人知道东西放在哪里。  
管家一直跟着。下楼梯的时候她习惯性扶着肚子，怕黄仁俊要走，步子走得急，看得人有些心惊肉跳。  
“一直想要给你的。”杨女士递给他一个包装精致的小盒子。  
黄仁俊接过来。  
“谢谢妈妈。”他说。  
  
  
12  
杨女士坚持要送到门口，黄仁俊先上了车，拉下车窗看站在外面的两人。  
她的视线越过李帝努的肩膀一直看着黄仁俊，直到李帝努说了什么才将目光收回去。  
“今天来得很匆忙，没来得及给您带什么。”  
杨女士摇了摇头，看见李帝努掏出钱包来。  
“但是这个我想您应该会喜欢。”  
杨女士疑惑地接过来，看清的一瞬间却又忍不住要哭了。  
那是一张黄仁俊的相片。他去年18岁生日，李帝努买了个尺寸不大的蛋糕。他握紧双手许愿的样子被李帝努记录下来，他那会儿很开心，闭起的眼睛和嘴边的小酒窝都充满笑意。  
这是她那个爱笑的儿子，失落了许多年的儿子。  
  
李帝努坐上车的时候黄仁俊就缠上来，坐到他腿上。  
显得很依赖地环住人的脖子，歪在李帝努的肩上，他现在是脆弱极了。  
“不看看里面是什么？”  
李帝努伸手碰碰那个盒子。  
“说不定是个大红包呢？”  
黄仁俊孱弱地对他翻了个白眼，说话时还有浓重的鼻音。  
“一个红包才装多少钱。”  
李帝努笑笑，觉得黄仁俊说得有道理。  
“那你打开看看。”  
  
黄仁俊先把盒子拿在手上晃晃，结果毫无动静，他猜不到是什么东西。  
他到底还是直接打开了。  
里面只有一张卡和一条手绢。  
手帕黄仁俊还记得，是他小时候的口水巾，原先是杨女士的，他那时候太喜欢，老是抱着啃，晚上睡觉垫在脑袋下也睡得安稳，杨女士就给黄仁俊随身带着了。黄仁俊上学到三年级，被同学笑这么大还要带口水巾。小屁孩的自尊心比天大，他不想带了，还怕杨女士不高兴。回去乖乖说“妈妈我长大了，没有口水要擦了。”杨女士被他笑得不行，自此就收回她那里去。  
  
这手帕凑近了闻已经没有当时孩童专属的味道了，李帝努也凑上去闻了闻。  
“我的口水巾。”黄仁俊笑了一下。“送给你要不要？”  
  
李帝努没说要，但当即便抢过来塞自己口袋里，他今天送出去一张绝版相片，收回一条黄仁俊幼年印记的手帕，这波不亏。  
黄仁俊原本只是开玩笑，但是想着现在也没什么用处了。何况过了这么多年，很多东西都已经烟消云散了。  
“卡也给你吧？”  
“我缺这点钱？”  
“这是我给Daddy你的养老费啊。”黄仁俊凑在他耳边说。  
  
李帝努最近的日子过得美滋滋，黄仁俊答应多留几天。  
要彻底调整状态很难，李帝努已经尽量给黄仁俊独处的空间。依然关心他的身体，不让吃过多的垃圾食品和弄乱生活作息，但对已经19岁的黄仁俊自己作出的重大决策给予充分支持。  
有时黄仁俊自己也会贱兮兮地凑到他跟前说。  
“Daddy你怎么不管我了Daddy？你是不是不爱我了？”  
实际上十分得意，对现在的状态满意得不得了，他只要做一根有牵引绳的风筝，而不是被束缚的提线木偶。  
  
13  
李帝努在黄仁俊高潮一次后扒开抽屉亮出了戒指，这戒指他买了大半年，已经不是当下的最新款。  
黄仁俊半眯着的眼睛看见戒指倒是亮了亮，转眼间却又熄了火，李帝努看得一清二楚。  
“不喜欢？再买个最新款？”  
他伏在黄仁俊身上细细亲吻他的身子，惹得黄仁俊拱起身子推他。  
“怎么，你想犯重婚罪啊？”  
说起这件事来黄仁俊就有些头疼，他没指望李帝努能立即推翻资本主义和封建主义这两座大山，但他始终觉得未来还有不少幺蛾子。  
“上次的订婚已经黄了，我哪来的重婚？”  
“那也不行。”黄仁俊别别扭扭的不愿意。  
李帝努不高兴了，他已经许诺了人，支持黄仁俊在英国的学业，不干涉他的生活圈。他答应得听干脆，心里却抖了几抖。黄仁俊正值花样年华，走哪里都引人注意，加上英国那边作风开放，他要是真放心那才有鬼。  
  
“我不是让你现在跟我结婚，我知道你还小，想做的事情很多。”李帝努闷闷地说。  
“只是小小宣誓一下主权？”黄仁俊的手穿插在他的发间，摸摸他的脑袋问。  
李帝努轻声恩了一句。  
黄仁俊快要笑出眼泪，李帝努在旁边瞪他，他连忙凑过去说讨好地情话。  
“我最爱你了Daddy，不要生气。”  
他举起李帝努攥着戒指的手。  
“帮我戴上吧。”他说。  
  
黄仁俊走的时候李帝努还没醒，像最开始的那次逃亡一样，他被黄仁俊的糖衣炮弹和刻意引诱哄得安全感十足。意识到人已经不在时他慌忙从床上弹起来，床头上贴着张一模一样的幼稚便签条。  
“你，李帝努，放假了跟我去领证。”  
“来我这儿，我这儿近。”  
他被李帝努要求了这么多次，终于咸鱼翻身了一回。  
  
  
14  
黄仁俊经历长途飞行，身体已经是腰酸背痛。  
在行李提取处他发了很久的呆，后来不知怎么地，突然想起手上的那枚戒指。他们相处时间还不足24小时，黄仁俊却觉得像待了好多年似的。  
他吻了吻手上的圆环，觉得短短的光景内他已经大有不同。  
可能是因为此次的旅途，他已经有了全新的身份：一个真正的有家之人。  


**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看！


End file.
